prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesria
Wesria is the friendship between Aria Montgomery and Wesley Fitzgerald. Season 3 In The Kahn Game Aria meets Wesley when she goes to see Ezra Fitz she over heres Ezra and Wesley arguing. Wesley later comes out of Ezra's appartment telling him to take and offer and Ezra shouts "He's not going to" then he stops Welsey askes Aria. "You Aria?" Ezra tells him "Not now Wes" Wesley replies "Dude introduce me" Ezra tells him "Dude keep walking" Later Aria calls Ezra wanting to tell him to come pick her up from Eric Kahn's party. Wesley answers the phone saying Hello. Aria think it's Ezra and she says Ezra and Wesley says "Uh no sorry it's Wes" Aria says "The brother" and Aria says "Hi it's Aria and Wesley says smiles and says "The girlfriend" Aria then says "Yeah that's me... Umm sorry where is Ezra?" Wesley says "Oh he is sort of being detained right now" "You want me to tell him you called? Aria says tell him if he can come pick me up I'm like 30 minutes outside of Rosewood Wesley replies "Yeah what's the address" later Aria sees Ezra's car then she smiles and waves. But it truns out it was Wesley he tells Aria to hope in and Aria asked "What are you doing" Wesley tells Aria that Ezra's really busy. Aria says "First to take his phone then you takes his car. What's next?" she later tells Welsey don't answer that. Aria then gets in the car and Welsey asks "You mind if we get a bite on the way?" While riding with Wesley he later tells Aria I think we got off on the wrong foot I'm really a nice person. Aria tells him you didn't give Ezra the message did you? He answers if you were going to wait on him you would be waiting all night I was just trying to help. Aria says yeah like you're trying to help him out with the car and now you're trying to help your mom get it back. Wesley tells Aria I get my family a werid and disfucional. Aria interuppted Wesley by saying I get disfuncional I have disfuncional you people are hostel you're throwing money around these are people real lives you know that right. Wesley later thinks that Ezra had already told Aria about a girl named Maggie by saying so he told you about Maggie I didn't find out til recently I was pretty young when it happened Ezra gets her pregant wants to do the right then my Mom shows up with her magic purse woosh there goes that problem. Aria asks what do you mean where goes that problem? Wesley replies my mom made sure she took care of it. Wesley then looks at Aria and says Ezra never told you about that? Aria then says no he did not. In Single Fright Female Aria runs into Wesley at Ezra's appartment for his birthday where him and Aria dicusses about Maggie.